


THE DOCTOR, HIS WIFE AND THE TARDIS CONSOLE

by dschram



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dschram/pseuds/dschram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my extended ending to the "The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe". Inspired by artwork by Saimain entitled "Next Stop: Everywhere" on Deviant Art dot com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE DOCTOR, HIS WIFE AND THE TARDIS CONSOLE

“There’s a place set for you,” stated Rory.

In amazement the Doctor said, “But you didn’t know I was coming. Why would you set me a place?”

“Because we always do. It’s Christmas, you moron,” replied Amy annoyingly as she headed back into the house.

“Come on,” beckoned Rory to the Doctor as he followed Amy.

The Doctor hesitated a bit before stepping over the threshold, raising a hand to his face to wipe away some happy tears. He chuckled to himself as he closed the door behind him.  Suddenly he noticed a familiar figure, “River?!”  He joyfully exclaimed, “What? – I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“Didn’t see you last Christmas, surprised you even showed up,” she said with teasing annoyance.

“When did you last see me?”

“Calderon Beta”, she replied in a husky voice.

His eyes instantly light up. “Ah, yes the tree…the stars and no reading that night.” His arms began to eagerly reach towards her, lips practically twitching in anticipation.

He promptly glanced at Amy and Rory as if to ask permission but before any words came out Amy rolled her eyes and told him, “Go ahead, snog your wife.” The word _go_ was all it took as the two time travelers kissed with a scandalous level of intensity, their bodies pressed close with hands roaming.

“Ok that’s enough!” implored Rory. “Save it for later.”

“Hell-oH, Sweetie!” River said in a deep somewhat hushed suggestive tone.

“Someone has been looking at my Christmas list.” The Doctor said looking in her eyes, a huge grin on his face. “My Family…together… come on.” He said gesturing to Amy and Rory as he invited his in-laws into a big group hug.

“My sentimental idiot,” said River affectionately.

“Let’s eat, before it gets cold and you can tell us all about your latest adventures,” said Amy.

“Ooh, looks like a positively scrumptious Christmas Dinner,” remarked the Doctor.

They all sat down and started passing around various platters of food.

“So how much have you two been seeing of each other?” asked Rory.

“Hard to say since we’re in two different time streams,” replied the Doctor.  “Actually I mostly let the TARDIS decide when and how often, she’s seems to know what works best.” He paused at bit looking toward River. ”She does like to look after her Child…Sometimes she takes us where I want to go, other times where we need to be, but it’s always an exciting adventure.” River nodded her head in agreement.

They ate and laughed long into the evening as River and the Doctor told them of their latest exploits, doing their best not to reveal spoilers.

“It’s getting late; you’re welcome to stay in the guest room,” invited Amy.

“Actually Mum, I think it would be best if we stayed in the TARDIS tonight. Wouldn’t want the noise to keep you up,” River said with a knowing wink.

“Oh, okay. Well at least move the TARDIS from the street to the back garden,” said Amy.

“Of course,” replied the Doctor.

“I’ll assist you,” added River.

Upon entering the TARDIS the Doctor quickly threw his jacket on the rack by the door as he and River hurriedly operated the controls. Before the TARDIS even finished dematerializing he grabbed River by the waist hoisting her onto the console. Her bum perched near the edge as he stood in front of her leaning in. They start kissing hungrily as she quickly pushed the braces off his shoulders and then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Meanwhile his hands have inched up under her dress and are now resting on her upper thighs. At that very moment the door is pushed opened and they hear Amy’s voice, “Doc-tor?….Ooh, sorry,” as she instantly averts her eyes.

The Doctor’s hands hurriedly moved to the console “What is it Pond?” he said breaking the kiss but still not taking his eyes off River.

“…Um, just wanted to let you know to not be too early in the morning.”

“Don’t worry Mother, we won’t,” River replied not taking her eyes off her husband.

“Good night, Pond,” said an exasperated Doctor still not looking toward Amy.

At that the TARDIS door was quickly closed. “They certainly don’t waste any time,” Amy said to her husband.

“Well, they are still kinda newlyweds,” replied Rory.

Meanwhile… later in the Tardis:

“Ooh, that was a clever idea that time loop,” River said praising her husband’s ingenuity.

“Yes, so glad I had that set up. I think the TARDIS rather enjoyed it, too. The trick was initiating it at just the right time,” replied the Doctor still holding her close.

“Ready for round two?” River asked.

Without any hesitation at all he replied, “Geronimo!”


End file.
